


How To Buy A House

by alchemicals



Series: O, Sweet Soulmate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, How to buy a house, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals
Summary: SEQUEL TO ON THE SKIN OF YOUR SOUL(MATE)-Harry and Draco are newlyweds and decide to buy a house together. These are two scenarios that play out as they try to make the home of their dreams.Literally one of the cutest things I've written y'all I'm proud af.





	How To Buy A House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heccate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heccate/gifts).



Harry loves his husband - don't get him wrong; he really does. Draco Malfoy is the most beautiful, enchanting man he's ever set his eyes on, and Harry truly does love him. He loves his snarky comments and the way his brow furrows into a small frown when he's confused about something, or the way his tongue pokes out when he's concentrating on not burning his toast.

It's all very endearing and cute, and Harry's head over heels, but sometimes...sometimes Draco gets a bit much, and gets on Harry's nerves like no one else. It makes him think of those years they spent annoying each other in Hogwarts - that's all it had been, really, hair-pulling and face-making until fucking _6th year_...

But anyway.

So, they bought a house a few weeks ago, and after dealing with all the packing and finalising that came with it, they're finally ready to start making it _theirs_.

And Draco's sark is really starting to piss Harry off.

"Chop, chop Harry. You're not the Chosen One for nothing."

Harry suppresses an annoyed sigh and throws a glare over his shoulder at Draco. He readjusts his grip on the Muggle hammer he insisted they use - why the fuck did he suggest that? - and tries to slam the nail harder into the plaster.

He ignores the snicker Draco gives when he almost drives the 'stupid Muggle contraption' onto his fingers, and throws the hammer down. "Yeah, yeah, right, you won. Why can't we just use sticking charms now?" 

Draco leans against the spot on the wall beside Harry and smirks. Harry tries not to get sucked into the beauty that is his husband's face and focuses instead on shoving Draco's shoulder. 

"Nope, Potter, you made your bed, and you'll lie in it, too." Draco gives a cheeky grin, grey eyes the colour of molten quicksilver as he gestures to the hammer. "Go ahead."

Harry groans, trying to find support on his husband's shoulder. (He loves how that sounds - his  _husband._ A few years ago he'd never have dreamed of Draco  _Malfoy_ being the one that makes him feel so deliriously happy.) Harry presses a faint kiss to the yellow fabric of Draco's thin sweater and breathes in the citrus scent of him that makes his mouth water.

Defeated, Harry _A_ _ccios_ the hammer and ignores the smug look that crosses Draco's face - ignores the way it makes his heart speed up because he  _will_ do this without distractions, goddammit - and pics up the picture he's going through all this trouble for.

It's a good one, as well - one of Harry and Draco in front of their new house for the first time. Draco's standing behind Harry, arms wrapped around his - Harry's - midsection, face pressed in close to Harry's neck. Grey eyes look like moonlit pools of silver, and Harry falls in love all over again.

They just look so damn happy, and if he's being honest, Harry wants to hang this up more than he wants to chuck the hammer out the window - he won't be bested by an inanimate screw.

It takes him4 more attempts and one plaster later for Draco to snap.

"For fuck's sake, Potter, just pound the bloody thing into the wall, it's not rocket science!"

And - Harry doesn't know whether it was the flush high on Draco's cheeks, or if it was the way Draco knew the words  _rocket science_ but - something deep inside him just snaps.

Before Draco can protest, Harry's slamming him into the patch of wall beside the nail, face flushed and breathing heavily. 

"I'll pound you into the bloody wall in a minute." He breathes, glad he's taking up most of Draco's personal space. "If you don't shut the fuck up."

Draco, instead of looking nervous and scared for his life - as he should be - Draco smirks, a slow-blooming thing that sets beautiful fire to the base of Harry's stomach. He looks up through his those translucent lashes and chuckles, and Harry just...

"I think you just like pinning me against walls." Draco winks and presses a faint kiss on the pulse sitting in Harry's jaw.

He throws his head back, heat rising through his jumper and onto Harry's fingertips as his husband rolls his hips, a breathy moan leaving his mouth.

Harry - well, he's right fucked, isn't he? All he can do is watch, transfixed, and wonder how he got such a vixen for a soulmate. 

And then his arms are empty, all too soon, and Draco's tapping his butt, before he's gone, escaping the room with only the scent of lemons and bakeries lingering on Harry.

With his nosy husband gone, Harry quickly sticks the picture to the wall with a charm and Vanishes the hammer.

By the end of the whole ordeal, his heart is so full of love that he's sure he'll burst if he doesn't go capture Draco right this second -

So off Harry goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading the sequel to OTSOYS - I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to give me more prompts for soulmate fics, or any fic you want me to write for you! 
> 
> PS (I really want to gift someone a fic, so comment down below if you'd like one!)


End file.
